nwcaribbeannetfandomcom-20200213-history
French Cay Harbor
French Cay Harbor is just East of French Harbor in the bay where Fantasy Island Marina is located. Entrance is marked by buoys port and starboard designating the easily visible reef to starboard and shoal to port. There are two shoal areas in the bay which can be seen in the upper left of the photo, again easily identified in good light, and also marked by white buoys. Anchoring depth is generally about 20' with a few areas of 30' or more. There are currently about 12 moorings available, not all serviceable, most courtesy of the Marine Park Service. Shopping The anchorage is very secure, entirely surrounded by a reef and well protected from the North by hills. In addition it is convenient to the best shopping on Roatan, both at Eldon's Supermarketand the MegaPlex mall. Access by dinghy is at "The Shrimp Dock", a private dock, but the owner graciously allows cruisers access. Please do not abuse the privilege by leaving your garbage or taking water. Big no-no, DO NOT come ashore after, or leave after, 1700, or you'll find out "Who let the dogs out"! You may also park your dinghy at the Roatan Yacht Club, just west of the Shrimp Dock, for a fee of 50 Limperas with 24 hour access. Frenchy's 44 is still another option, taxi's are usually available or it's just a 15 minute walk to the main road then another 15 to Eldon's or you can pick up a collectivo. Services CRUISER’S GUIDE TO FRENCH CAY HARBOUR (An asterisk * indicates those businesses located at the Mega Plex Mall) Welcome to the first revised edition of this guide, published on 5 July 2010. It is intended to help the cruisers find their way around French Cay Harbour and the surrounding area. As with any first edition, there is bound to be room for improvement. Please help us out by correcting any errors you may find, and most importantly, let us know of quality goods and service providers you can recommend. Feel free to make copies and share this publication with other cruisers! The entire area of French Cay Harbour is a marine reserve and is under the protection of the Roatan Marine Park Service (RMPS). As such, the taking of ANY marine life is prohibited. Please do not buy fish, lobster or conch which you suspect may have been taken from the Park area. The RMPS provides and maintains the buoys (which are currently free!) in the park. Let's all support their efforts. You can access further information about the park at http://www.roatanmarinepark.com/ or by calling (504) 445-4206. The dinghy dock, commonly referred to as the "Shrimp Dock", is private property. The owner, "Mr. Bobby" has generously granted use thereof to cruisers. Please do not abuse the privilege! Do not take water, do not leave trash, do not wander around the property, and please be courteous to all whom you meet. If there is someone on the dock, ASK for permission before you tie up. Finally, the dogs come out at 5.00pm, so be advised. EMERGENCY SERVICES: Police / Emergency: 199 or 445-0416 Fire: 198 Doctor: Dr. Dina Gomez 9978-6782 or 9995-4224 Hospital: Roatan Hospital in Coxen Hole 445-1499 Red Cross: 195 Fantasy Island Marina: 8798-5496 or VHF #72 BANKS: Banco Atlantida:* ''' Has an ATM, M-F: 10am-5pm, Sat: 10am-4pm. Sun: 10am-4pm '''Banco Atlantida: Has an outside ATM. This branch is located near the PetroSun/Shell station Banco Bamer:* Has an ATM; open M-F, l0am-6pm, Sat: l0am-2pm Banco Continental:* Has an ATM; open M-S, 10am-7pm, Sun: l0am-5pm Banpais:* Has an ATM; open M-F 9am-4pm, Sat: 9am-12noon COMPUTERS & INTERNET: Fantasy Island Resort: Has WiFi Internet; daily, weekly rates for docking; metered water and electricity Brooksy Point Yacht Club: 'Has WiFi at the club for members (small weekly fee) and on board for those docked at the marina' Paradise Computers:* Has Internet connections; makes copies; sell computer parts. Phone: 480-5257 Techno's Design:* Computer sales, repairs, and technical services; open 10am-8pm Monday through Saturday. Phone: 480-5341 Web site: www.technosdesign.com. DIVING: Coco View Resort: Phone: 9911-7371 Email: ccv@cocoviewresort.com Web site: '''www.cocoviewresort.com '''Dr. Jami Epstein: Provides certifications in diving, CPR & first aid. Phone: 9814-1779 Email: diversplaying@aol.com, Web site: '''www.diversatplay.com or www.roatanliveaboard.com '''Fantasy Island Dive Center: Phone: 455-5304 Brooksy Point Yacht Club: Offers Dive tank fills at discount for guests and included at no extra charge with Marina Dive Package. Brooksy also has transportation (approx. weekly) to dives sites around the island at no charge. GROCERIES: The Bulk Gourmet: Wholesale food imports; open 9-3 Mondays and Thursday sonly. Great store; great selection of duty free gourmet wines, cheeses, beer and spirits, meats, and much more. Cells phones: 9937-6762 or 9510-7361 Email: thebulkgourmet@yahoo.com Web site: www.thebulkgourmet.com Eldon's: Full-service super market, similar to US stores. Phone: 455-5280 Brooksy Point Yacht Club: has free transporation for all cruisers to Eldon's every Saturday. Groceries are delivered back to Brooksy's dock. Hiper Mega:* Full-service super market, similar to US stores. Rex Seafood: Land & Sea, frozen seafood, beef, pork, chicken & spices. Cell phone: 9961-5253 HAPPY HOURS!!! ' ' Brooksy Point Yacht Club: '''Everyday 4 tp 6pm with discounts on beer and wine.'' '' '''Fantasy Island Resort: Thursdays, 5-7; 1/2 price drinks, e.g. mixed drinks - $1.50, local beer - $1.15 French Cay Harbour Lodge: Fridays, 5-7; buffet & entertainment Phone: 455-5877 CoCo View: Wednesdays & Sundays, 5-6:30. As of 22 April 2010 Happy Hour prices are no longer in effect, but they still offers free snacks, and live music on Wednesdays. HEALTH AND BEAUTY: Anthony's Cay Clinic: Rated by cruisers as superior to the hospital. Phone: ''' 445-3049 or 445-3003 '''Acupuncture: Lucy Phone: 9514-5742 Beauty Salon & Spa:* Lauren. Located next to the Caribbean Pizza Kitchen. Dentist: Carla Phone: 441-6240 Dentist: Dr. Miriam Espinoza Located in French Harbour. Phone: 9985-2243 Dentist: ''' Dr's Jorge & Ligia Lanza Located in French Harbour. '''Phone: 9995-3751 Doctor: Dr. Jami Epstein CPR & First Aid Classes Located at Fantasy Island Phone: 9814-1779 Email: diversplaying@aol.com Doctor: Dr. Dina Gomez Located in French Harbour. Phone: 9978-6782 Doctor: Dr. Carla Cerritos Gomez Phone: ''' 9661-5287 #=Farmacia Intenacional:*= '''Massage, Pilates & Self-defense: John Stiletto Phone: 3226-4014 MediCentro:* Clinic Phone: 9496-1298 Optica Sampeerdrana:* Eye doctor Open daily 10am-4pm, Saturdays 10am-8pm Phone: 480-5281 OptiPon:* Optometrist Phone: 9982-7376 Veterinary: Santiago Soto Phone: 445-2025 Cell phone: 9909-0595 Email: ssoto_07@hotmail.com Veterinaria Centaurus: Dr. Caldeerone Located in French Harbour Phone: 9995-2260 IMMIGRATION & PORT CAPTAIN: Immigration: Coxen Hole Located in the air port Phone: 445-1326 Port Captain: Coxen Hole Captain Rameriz Phone: 9904-6611 Agent: '''Banks Agency, Beatman Ebanks '''Phone: 445-1271 Cell phone: 9945-3811 or 445-3911 Email: '''ebanksagency@yahoo.com '''Fees & Regulations '''are subject to change. Call for most recent information. '''MARINAS: Brooksy Point Yacht Club and Marina: 'Caters exclusively to CRUISERS! Reasonable rates, many services and a variety of activities and events. Check out the website for details.' brooksypointyachtclub@gmail.com VHF chanel 72, phone 3377 2246 Fantasy Island Resort, Dive Center & Marina: Jerry Blakeslee is the Dock Master VHF: Channel 72 Phone: 8798-5496 Email: fidockrnaster@yahoo.com Office Manager: Vilma Collins Phone: 455-7499 Roatan Yacht Club: '''Currently closed - April 2010 '''MARINE PARTS: Hyber Marine: Decent supply of parts, chain, rode, paints, and more. It will soon become an ACE Hardware Store. Phone: 455-7571 Parker Store: Large selection of marine parts, batteries, zincs, Racor filters, bearings, hydraulic hoses made to order, and much, much more. Open Mon - Sat, 8-4 Email: reneg@cendema.com Woods Hardware: Well stocked hardware store, also paints Phone: 455-5227 MARINE SERVICES: AirCo & Refrigeration: Gerald Bodden Phone: 3315-5132 Boat Repairs & painting, including gel coat: '''Sherman’s, & more 9778 2219 '''Bottom cleaning & zinc replacement: Fantasy Island Marina, VHF: Channel 72 Phone: 8798-5496 Electrician, motor rewinding,' and much more: ' Roberto Turcios Phone: 9577-1190 Fuel & ice: '''PetroSun (Shell Station); gas, diesel, ice & mini-mart '''Fuel dock: Hyber is located in French Harbour Fuel dock: Fantasy Island Marina VHF: Channel 72 Phone: 455-7499, open Tuesdays and Fridays at 0900. Laundry: Bay Island Laundry Pickup and drop off at Fantasy Island Marina Phone: 9850-1711 Brooksy Point Yacht Club has self service laundry for cruisers on a per load basis. ''' '''Email: stephenroatan1@yahoo.com Mechanic: Clema Phone: 9580-7232 Mechanic: Morel Bodden Phone: 9943-9856 Mechanic: Sonny Phone: 9587-8944 Mechanic, outboards: Travis Kirkwood Phone: 8994 5606 Mechanic: '''Willie Camay '''Phone: 9977-2790 Propane: Sol Gas Phone: 455-7507 Sail repair & canvas work: '''Toni '''Phone: '''9829 1216 '''Water: Bottled & Tap; Fantasy Island Marina VHF: Channel 72 Phone: ''' 8798-5496 '''Water: Dock water & drinking water; Fantasy Island Marina VHF: Channel 72 Phone: 455-7499 Welding: Rockie Dilbert Phone: ''' 9720-3468 '''Welding: Darcy Martinez Phone: ''' 9992-3902 '''PHONE & INTERNET SERVICE: Claro:* Cell phone services and wireless G4 internet; $45.00/mo., modem costs $45.00 Digicel:* Cell phone services and wireless G2 internet; $15.00/mo/3gb or $20.00/mo/6gb, free modem WiFi: Brooksy Point Marina has WiFi at the dock, free for club members Fantasy Island Marina WiFi is available in the lobby bar for $2.50/day Tigo:* Cell phone services and wireless G3 internet; $45.00/mo., modem costs $45.00 Note # 1: To call outside Honduras dial 00 before the number. Note #2: Tigo often offers one month of free service with the purchase of the modem, always ask. Note #3:'See “To add time to Tigo Honduras modem stick with Honduras cell“, an addendum to this publication. '''RESTAURANTS: ' '''Bojangles: Famous for chicken & biscuits Caribbean Pizza Kitchen:* Simply the best, pizza & ambiance; Delivery & take-out Phone: 480-5285 Email: 'info@roatanpizza.com ' ' '''Web site: 'www.caribbeanpizzakitchen.com '''Cream of the Trop:* Gelatos & much more; a $5.00 breakfast. Phone: '''9870-1444 '''Gio's Seafood & Steaks: Excellent food and service; a full international bar. Open l0am-10pm Pizza Inn: Pizza, of course! Romeo's: Seafood and Italian specialties Shantel's: Inexpensive tacos made to order, and local island specialties Wendys:* Burgers SHOPPING: Mega Plex Mall: This new mall is the place for one-stop shopping. In addition to the listings designated with an asterisk (*'''), there are a number of other stores, including office supplies, a coffee shop, an amusement arcade, and clothing stores. Transportation to and from the mall via the “Red Bus” is in negotiation. '''Emporio:* Discount store with a large variety of items; open Mon-Sat 10am-8pm, Sundays 10am-7pm TRANSPORTATION SERVICES: Transport: Felix This is a new 4 x 4, clean and with air conditioning Phone: 8838-3654 Taxi: Francisco, speaks some English, very reliable. Phone: 9886-4743 Galaxy Ferry Service: Roatan to La Ceiba Phone: 445-1795 Mini Van: Kerest Bodden Phone: 9579-4063 Touristic Service: ''' Jose (Antonio) Ramos '''Cell phone: 9554-3268 or 3376-6356 Taxi's or collectivos are common and inexpensive. Negotiate the rate before entering the taxi, and confirm currency will be used. There is a big difference between 20 Limperas and 20 dollars. Prices are typically per person. Collectivo busses run frequently between Coxen Hole and West End for 20L. OTHER RESOURCES: ' '''Caribbean Hurricane Information: 'http://stormcarib.com 'Official Travel Guide for Honduras: 'www.hondurastips.honduras.com '''Roatan Business Directory: www.roatan.biz Roatan Emergency Numbers: http://nwcaribbeannet.wikia.com/wiki/Roatan_Emergency_Phone_Numbers Roatan Information: www.roatanonline.com RoataNet: Telephone directory http://www.roatanet.com/roatandirectoryem.htm#f Roatan Tourist Tips: www.roatanisland.net ## ADDENDUM TO ADD TIME TO A TIGO HONDURAS MODEM STICK USING A HONDURAS CELL PHONE: (If you do not have a Honduran cell phone, you will have to go to a TiGo store to have the time added.) #Purchase TiGo Lempira cards in the denominations of 250 L for a week or 850 L for a month #Remove the SIM card from modem stick #Remove the SIM card from cell phone #Put the SIM card from the modem stick into the cell phone #Add the minutes in the same manner as you add cell phone minutes (using *777) #Once the minutes have been added, do one of the following: (These steps may be a bit different on different models of cell phones.) ##Access the text message (SMS) feature. ##On the “To” line, enter the following number: 0101 ##On the “Msg.” line, create an SMS message: ###To add one week (250 L), create the following SMS message: semana ###To add one month (850 L), create the following SMS message: mes ##Send the message'OR' #Remove the modem stick SIM card from cell phone #Put the modem stick SIM card back into the modem stick #Insert the TiGo modem stick into a USB port on the computer #Click on the SMS icon on the TiGo window on the computer #In the top line of the window, by the SMS icon, type the following number: 0101 #In the text window below the number window, type an SMS message: ###To add one week, create the following SMS message: semana ###To add one month, create the following SMS message: mes ''' #Click '''Send to get a 5 page cruising guide to this area.